


APRIL

by Anne_Carter



Series: A Year In The Life [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter
Summary: Time seemed to stand still as Corbin’s eyes attempted to bore a hole into Breeze’s eyes…but Breeze didn’t look away.  “Don’t forget dinner tomorrow.  Seven o’clock.  Don’t be late.  That really pisses Lita off,” Corbin snarled before turning and walking away.  “Duly noted,” Breeze quietly replied as a grin danced across his lips.Roman & Bayley get a surprise invitation.  Bayley helps Seth find a balance between his brother and sister.  A memorable picnic.





	APRIL

Roman Reigns smiled when he answered the front door. Then his eyes widened slightly. “Sasha! Antonio…come on in.” He turned and called out as the two walked into the house. “Bayley! Boys! Company!”

They heard pounding feet on the stairs and seconds later, Dean and Seth Reigns appeared at the bottom of the steps.

“Aunt Sasha!” Seth squealed. 

Sasha held her arms out as both boys hugged her.

Bayley gently put a sleeping April Joy into her bassinet then hugged her best friend.

“Sit down,” Roman encouraged.

Sasha grinned at Antonio then took his hand. When he smiled back, she chuckled. “We just stopped by to show you...this.” She held out her left hand.

Bayley immediately spotted the elegant diamond ring on her friend’s finger. “Oh my gosh! Sasha!”

The two women hugged and laughed.

Seth looked up at his father who appeared to have a stunned look on his face.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked, puzzlement on his face.

Antonio knelt in front of the boys. “Well, I asked your Aunt Sasha to marry me. And she said yes.”

The two boys looked at each other then at their mother and aunt who were still hugging.

“What’s…marry?” Dean asked.

Sasha grinned at him and sat on the couch. “That means a wedding ceremony. Antonio and I invite our family and friends to watch us promise to love, honor, and cherish each other.”

“Not obey?” Roman quietly snickered to Antonio who grinned back as he stood. “You do know that Sasha can’t cook?”

Antonio nodded. “That’s okay. I can.”

“Congratulations.” Roman shook Antonio’s hand. “Guys, Mr. Cesaro will be your Uncle Antonio.”

“Uncle ‘Toneeo,?” Seth repeated.

“That’s right.” Antonio nodded. “And we would like you both to be part of the ceremony. As the ring bearers.”

“Yeay!” Seth cheered. He didn’t know or care what that meant, but it sounded like fun.

Dean solemnly nodded in agreement.

“Have you set a date?” Bayley excitedly asked.

Sasha nodded. “May 6th. And I want you to be my Matron of Honor.”

“That’s really soon! We’ve got to find you a dress!” Bayley exclaimed. “I need a dress!”

“Yeay!” Seth cheered again. “We go shopping!”

Antonio chuckled when he heard both Dean and Roman groan. “Roman, I would be honored if you would be my Best Man.”

Roman’s grey eyes widened as he smiled. “I’d be honored.”

“And we’re honored to be the ring bearers!” Dean exclaimed as the two men shook hands again.

“We’re flying to Boston next week to tell Sasha’s family,” Antonio quietly told Roman. “I hope I have better luck with this set of in-laws than I did with my first.”

 

Seth was totally enthralled with his baby sister. All April Joy had to do was gurgle, whine, or cry and Seth pretty much dropped whatever he was doing to run to her side. He was intensely curious about everything to do with her and participated in her care as much as he could. He was so enthralled he never saw the sad look in his brother’s eyes when Seth would leave Dean and go to the baby.

Dean loved his baby sister…just as much as he loved Seth. But he missed his brother. And sometimes got angry when Seth would stop playing with him and go to April Joy. Then when he returned, all he would talk about was what the baby had done or how she sounded or what he’d done for her. But April Joy was just a baby, and Seth was his little brother. So, the anger turned to sadness. And Seth never saw it.

But Bayley finally realized it.

Roman was in Dallas that week on business so Bayley had her hands full with all three children. It had begun raining, and Bayley called the boys in from the backyard.

“C’mon, Seth. We can build with the Legos!” Dean urged as he walked through the kitchen.

“Wha’cha doin’, Mommy?” Seth asked.

“I’m going to bake cookies,” Bayley smiled. “What kind would you boys like?”

“Chocolate!” Dean grinned.

“P’nut butter!” Seth urged.

“I think we can have both,” Bayley chuckled.

“C’mon, Seth,” Dean said.

Seth looked around. “Where’s April Joy?”

“She’s sleeping in her crib.” Bayley indicated the new baby monitor on the cabinet. “I’ll hear her when she wakes up.”

“Seth…Legos…okay?”

“You start.” Seth dragged a chair from the table to the kitchen island. “I help bake cookies first.” He climbed up on the chair and eagerly watched his Mommy.

“Okay.”

Bayley heard her older son’s faint voice and looked at him. “You want to help us, Dean?” She saw him half smile and shake his head. She frowned as she watched him turn and go up the stairs. Turning, she smiled at her younger son. “Before we get started, how about a snack? Some cheese and grapes?”

Seth grinned and jumped down from the chair. “Yes, please.”

Bayley had just taken the grapes out of the refrigerator when she heard Dean’s voice over the baby monitor.

“Hi, April Joy. Mommy said you’re sleepin’ so I’ll be quiet. You’re just a baby and can’t help it, but…you know Seth loves you. He always comes runnin’ when you cry and stuff. I help with you, too…well, except for the diaper changes.”

Bayley had to smile at the tone of disgust in Dean’s voice when he spoke the last two words.

“Dr. Kofee says better out than in…but could you maybe keep it in a little more so Sethie will play with me again?”

Bayley froze as Seth gasped. The younger boy wrapped an arm around her leg and leaned against her.

“He always stops playin’ with me when you cry. And when he comes back he forgets what we’re doin’ and just talks ‘bout you. He’s a good brother to you but…I just miss him.”

Bayley picked Seth up when he started to hiccup.

“You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happee when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.”

They heard Dean sigh.

“Love you, April Joy.”

Seth leaned his head onto Bayley’s shoulder and cried. “I not mean it, Mommy,” he sobbed.

“I know. I know.” Bayley patted his back. “You’ve been so good to help with April Joy. How about you just help me with her in the morning? Then, if I need you and Dean to help with something, I’ll call you to come and help.”

“But I love the baby.” Seth wiped his teary eyes. “And I love Dean!”

“I know, sweetheart.” Bayley hugged him. “But this will be fairer to everybody. Okay?” When Seth nodded, she smiled. “Come on. Let’s wash your face.”

A few minutes later, Seth was at the table nibbling on a piece of cheese as Bayley went to the bottom of the steps and called to her older son.

“Dean. Come on down. You’ve got a snack on the table.”

Seconds later, Dean came running down the stairs and grinned up at his Mommy. “What?”

Bayley chuckled. “Go and see.”

Dean ran to the kitchen table and climbed onto his chair. “Grapes! Cheese!” He happily began popping grapes into his mouth.

Bayley joined them at the table with her own plate of grapes. “I want to thank both of you for helping with April Joy since we brought her home. You two have been great.”

“You’re welcome, Mommy,” Dean mumbled around a mouthful of cheese.

“So, since April’s older and we have her on a schedule now, I think I’ll just need you to help me in the morning before you go to school,” Bayley decided. “And, when Daddy’s out of town, you can help me put her to bed.” She confidently nodded. “I can handle the rest.”

Dean peeked up at his Mommy and then at his brother. “What about bottles and…diaper changes?”

Bayley seriously considered his words. “Well, if I DO need some help with…diaper changes, I can call you two to help me, right? Dean can help with the bottles and Seth with the diaper changes. But only if I need the extra help.”

“April Joy is getting bigger,” Seth nodded.

“She is?” Dean frowned. “She looks the same.”

“So, we have a deal?” Bayley asked, picking up a piece of cheese.

Seth firmly nodded. “Right, Dean?”

Dean slowly smiled. “Right!”

 

During the last couple of weeks of school, Gulfside Elementary held a number of picnics for their students. The Pre-K, kindergarten, and 1st grade classes were grouped together. The principal, Daniel Bryan, made sure to remind Kevin Helmsley’s teacher, Cody Rhodes, and Charlotte Flair to make sure Dean and Seth didn’t make contact with Kevin. They were to be kept strictly apart from each other.

The boys were excited about the picnic and chattered about it on their way to school. Roman and Bayley were taking April Joy to the doctor for a check-up. Bayley was a little worried about either her or Roman not being a chaperone but knew that Enzo’s uncle, Cass, would be a chaperone and would keep an eye on the boys.

At Piper’s Park, Roman parked the SUV. He smiled as he glanced in the backseat, occupied by three car seats. Getting everyone in and out of the car seats was a nuisance, but he wouldn’t change his family for anything.

He and Bailey helped the boys out of their car seats, then Bailey kissed both of the boys.

“Have a good time,” she smiled. “Daddy and I will be back to get you when we’re done at the doctor’s.”

“April Joy, too, right?” Seth demanded.

“Of course.”

Roman took the boys’ hands as Bayley got back in the SUV. “Mr. Cass is going to be here as a chaperone, so if there are any problems, you go to him or to Ms. Flair. Okay?”

“We will,” Dean promised. He peeked up at his father. “I’ll be good.”

Roman leaned down and kissed Dean’s forehead. “You are a good boy.” Then he kissed the top of Seth’s head. “And so are you.”

Seth preened and bounced as he walked.

Roman waved to Cass who tapped his nephew on the shoulder. Enzo turned around and yelled “Seth! Dean!”

Roman leaned down and hugged his sons. “Go have fun,” he grinned.

“Bye, Daddy!” Dean yelled over his shoulder as he and Seth ran towards their friends.

 

Kevin Helmsley was **not** having a good time. Not only was he not a very popular child with his classmates, his father was the room chaperone. He wasn’t sure but he thought he saw his father grimly smile every time Kevin looked over his shoulder at him. He caught a glimpse of his two little cousins as they laughed and played with their friends. He scowled then jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Startled, he glanced up.

“Come on, Kevin. We’re going to play some ball.” 

“I…I don’t want to play, Mr. Rhodes,” Kevin mumbled.

“Sure, you do,” Cody Rhodes smiled. “I’m pretty sure you can hit the ball pretty good.”

“Yeah…yeah, I can,” Kevin firmly nodded.

“Let’s see what you can do.” Cody led Kevin towards the area they’d marked off to play ball. “I’d appreciate it if you could help the others. Some of them haven’t played before.”

Kevin snorted. “Everybody’s played ball, Mr. Rhodes.”

“Well, maybe they said that because they’re not very good at it,” Cody confided. “So, you can help them, right?”

Kevin sighed. “Yeah, I guess.”

Hunter stood watching as Kevin’s teacher included his son in the ball game. He had to admit that Cody was a good teacher and very patient with his son. He’d been impressed by Kevin’s improvement academically. He hoped Kevin’s second grade teacher would be as good.

“Thanks for being one of the chaperones.”

Hunter turned to see the smiling face of the school principal. “Looks like everything’s going well.”

Daniel Bryan nodded. “Wednesday is the second and third grades. Friday, the fourth and fifth grades.”

Hunter nodded. “I’m chaperoning on Wednesday as well.”

“Right. Randy’s in the third grade.”

“Kevin’s improved his grades dramatically,” Hunter spoke after a few seconds. “Mr. Rhodes has worked wonders with him.” He half-grinned. “Too bad Kevin won’t have him next year. Who will his teacher be?”

Daniel shrugged. “Over the summer, we review the progress made by each student and try to place them accordingly. The students don’t always have the same classmates each year. We feel that…” He turned his head sharply to the right, hearing the roar of motorcycles.

Hunter looked over Daniel’s head at the group of motorcycles that were now racing across the grass. A second group of motorcycles were racing to cut them off.

Daniel grabbed his radio. Each teacher and chaperone had been provided with one. “Everyone! Get the kids to the shelters and into the bathrooms! Radio me with a roll call! **NOW!** ”

Hunter was impressed at how quickly the teachers moved. Children were screaming and trying to run towards the shelters. Some of the motorcycles were coming dangerously close as some collided with the other motorcycles. He saw Cody shepherding his group of children towards the nearest shelter when he saw Kevin stop and look over his shoulder.

“Kairi! Come on!” Kevin yelled at the girl who had fallen.

The young Japanese girl grimaced and held her ankle as she tried to crawl.

Kevin shook his head and ran back to her, hearing his father shouting his name. “Come on,” Kevin grunted as he helped Kairi to her feet and wrapped an arm around her. “We gotta go!”

The two children hobbled a few steps, then both Hunter and Cody were with them. Cody immediately took Kairi in his arms and Hunter grabbed picked up Kevin. The two men then ran for the shelter.

“I can run!” Kevin protested.

“Not as fast as we can,” Hunter grumbled.

Kevin looked over his father’s shoulder and saw his two cousins running away from everyone else. “Dad…”

“Not now!”

As they reached the shelter, one of the kindergarten teachers, Bo Dallas, motioned them into one of the bathrooms. “We’ve got everyone in the women’s bathroom. It’s bigger.”

As Hunter passed the teacher, he grunted, “Women always have the larger bathroom.” He put Kevin down once they were inside.

Bo snickered as he slammed the door behind them and locked the door. He saw the other first grade teacher, Brian Kendrick, kneeling next to Kairi. The girl shrieked as Kendrick gently removed her sneaker.

Hunter grinned as Kevin stared at Kairi in confusion. She’d grabbed his arm and was holding onto him as Kendrick examined her ankle. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “I’ll call 911.”

“The police are already on the scene,” Bo quietly spoke. “I heard the sirens as I shut the door.”

Cody nodded then clapped his hands. Hunter was impressed at how quickly the scared children were silenced. “Roll call, everyone. First grade, Manatees!” He began calling out names, matching the voice to a face.

Hunter leaned against the wall and let the professionals do their job. He managed not to snort when Kairi put her head on Kevin’s shoulder. Hunter wasn’t sure, but he thought his son was more concerned about the little girl’s reliance on him than he was about the danger outside.

There was a crackle on the radio which got everyone’s attention.

“This is Joey. Everyone in K group Seals all accounted for in the shelter close to the basketball courts. Minor injuries. Over.”

Cody spoke into his radio. “K group Seahorses, 1st group Manatees, and 1st group Whales in shelter by the picnic tables. Roll call in progress. One minor injury.”

After a few seconds, they heard Bryan’s voice. “Pre-K groups Dolphins and Flamingoes in shelter by playground. No injuries. But we’re missing two students. Repeat. We’re missing two students. Reconfirm your roll call and do a headcount.”

Seconds later, Cody reported. “Roll call complete. All accounted for. No extras.”

On his heels, Joey spoke. “Same here. No extras.”

“Dad! I tried to tell you! I saw Seth and Dean running towards the trees.” Kevin shouted. He looked at Kairi who kept a tight grip on his arm and shook his head in confusion.

“Kevin, you’re sure?” Hunter demanded, kneeling in front of his son.

“I’m not lying!” Kevin protested. “Dean had Seth’s hand and was pulling him! They were running for the trees.”

Hunter gently squeezed Kevin’s shoulder. “Good job.”

Cody and Bo exchanged glances. Behind the shelters was a nature trail maintained by the City for use by the schools. While the trail was well maintained, there were extensive wooded areas on either side of the trail.

Cody moved closer to the door and spoke into the radio. “One of my students says he saw Seth and Dean running towards the trees. Are they the ones missing?”

“Affirmative.”

Cody leaned against the door, hearing what appeared to be the sounds of a major fight coming closer to the shelter.

 

Capt. Vickie Guerrero of the Pensacola Beach Police Department stormed out of her office, screeching at the top of her lungs.

“ **EVERYBODY! We have members of the Northside and Southside gangs in a gang war at Piper’s Park! Some officers are on the scene and are requested emergency assistance! There are kids in that park! Grab your helmets, weapons and vests! In the vans in 90 seconds! MOVE!** ”

Watching those in her department scramble to obey, she smiled and followed. _‘And this is why we have drills.’_

 

**RUN!**

That one word was all Dean could think of as he grabbed his younger brother’s hand and ran for the trees. Several motorcycles had collided between them and the shelter where Ms. James was leading some of her students. He couldn’t see Ms. Flair so he grabbed Seth and started to run. He kept pulling at Seth as they entered the trees until Seth’s hand was jerked away and he heard Seth’s pained cry.

Dean stopped and turned around to see Seth lying on the ground, hands grabbing his knee. 

“I tripped and fell on that rock,” Seth sobbed. “And my glasses are gone!”

Dean knelt next to his brother. “Lemme see.”

Seth sat up and moved his hands. He wiped the tears from his face. “Dean, my glasses!”

“This first,” Dean firmly answered. He fearfully looked around then concentrated on his brother’s knee.

Seth’s left knee was badly scraped and bleeding. Dean scratched his jaw then pulled off his t-shirt. “This’ll help…keep it from getting dirty and stuff.” He wrapped the t-shirt around Seth’s knee and tied it. “How’s that?”

“Hurts, Dean,” Seth whined. “Let’s go back.”

“We can’t, Seth!” Dean firmly shook his head. “All those guys were fighting! We’d get hurt.”

Both boys froze as they could hear the sounds of motorcycles in the distance.

Seth rubbed his eyes again then nodded. His brother was right. “My glasses,” he whined.

Dean looked around and spotted the black frames lying a few feet away. “I see ‘em.” He patted Seth on the shoulder. “Stay here.”

He ran to where the glasses lay against the roots of a tree. When he picked them up, he saw the frames were slightly bent and one of the lens was missing. He brought them back to his brother and knelt next to him. “They’re kinda broken.”

Seth stared at the glasses in his brother’s hand and hiccupped. Then he began crying. He was tired…his knee hurt…he wanted his glasses the way the were…he was scared…and hurting…he wanted his Mommy and Daddy…he was scared…and hurting…his stomach hurt and he just wanted to scr…

“It’ll be okay, Sethie.” 

Seth felt his brother’s arms wrap around him. 

“I’m sorry you got hurt. I shoulda looked out better.”

Sniffling, Seth hugged his brother. “Not your fault,” he mumbled.

Dean grunted as he helped Seth to his feet. “Come on, we gotta hide in case they come after us.” He glanced down at Seth’s feet. “Where’s your other shoe?”

“I lost it,” Seth mumbled. “Back there somewhere.”

Dean bit his lip then shook his head. “I’ll help you. We can’t go back.” He slid an arm around Seth’s waist, and the two boys headed further into the woods.

 

“Miss April is doing very well.” Dr. Maryse Mizanin smiled. “She’s healthy, and I’m pleased with her progress.”

Roman heaved a sigh of relief. He half-smiled when both Bayley and Maryse laughed. “Sorry. But she was premature and…”

“We understand, Roman,” Maryse nodded in a no-nonsense manner. “But she’s fine. How are the boys doing with a new baby in the house?”

“There’s been some adjustment,” Bayley admitted. “Seth was so upset at first that I think he kind of went overboard a little, paying so much attention to April Joy. Dean felt a little neglected with Seth paying so much attention to her and not him.”

“But Bayley handled it perfectly,” Roman smiled. “And I think things are settling down.”

“Good.”

“But I don’t think Dean will ever help with diaper changes,” Roman added with a chuckle.

 

Baron Corbin grinned as he waded into the melee. He quickly had one biker flat on the ground as he subdued him with some zipties. He watched approvingly as his partner took another biker down with a swift martial arts kick. As they brought the bikers back to the staging area for transport, they heard Vickie ordering Traffic to seal off the park.

“Some of the gang members are starting to run!” She ordered into the radio. “Make sure they don’t!”

“God help any of those guys if somebody slips through.”

Both Corbin and Tyler Breeze turned to see Capt. Dolph Ziggler hand off another biker to a uniformed officer. The Fraud Dept. Captain grinned at them then glanced back at Vickie with a shake of his head.

Breeze politely nodded at his former captain then quickly followed his partner back into the melee.

“How’s it going, Vickie?” Ziggler grinned, joining Vickie.

“I’m busy Ziggler,” Vickie replied, not looking away from the laptop screen which provided her with an aerial view of the park. “Get back to work.”

Ziggler scowled. “You don’t give me orders, Vickie.”

“No, but I do.”

Ziggler’s blue eyes widened as he recognized the voice. “Commissioner Goldberg. Sir.” He quickly saluted the police Commissioner then headed back to the park.

Commissioner Bill Goldberg smirked.

“You heard about the two missing children?” Vickie asked.

Goldberg nodded. “Any leads?”

“One report that they were running towards the woods.” Vickie tapped the laptop screen. “We have some drones in the air, but…” She shrugged. “If they went into the woods, they’re not likely to be seen from the air.”

“How old?” Goldberg asked.

Vickie looked up at him. “They’re both five years old.”

Goldberg swore under his breath. He lowered the visor on his helmet and motioned to the men standing behind him. “Let’s get this wrapped up so we can find those kids.”

 

“Deeennn, stop.”

Dean halted as Seth’s hand fell from his.

“No more, Dean. It hurts!” Seth sat down on the ground, tears in his eyes. “It hurts bad…I want Mommy…Daddy!”

“I know, Seth, I know!” Dean shouted. He rubbed his eyes, then slumped to the ground next to his brother. “I’m sorry…I’m trying! I’m trying!”

Seth hiccupped and grabbed his brother’s arm. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Seth and hugged him. “I’m sorry I’m not doing better.”

“You’re a good brother!” Seth sobbed. After a moment, he looked around. “Are we lost?”

Dean took a deep breath and looked around as well. All they could see were trees. “I think so.” He lowered his head. “I’m sorry, Sethie. I got us lost.”

“Not your fault!” Seth shook his head. “We stay here. Mommy said if we got lost we stay put so we can get found.”

“Yeah,” Dean sniffled. He wiped his nose then sat up. “Can you walk to that tree? It’s big and we can sit against it. And look…it’s kinda lower there so we can hide better.”

Seth wearily nodded.

Dean managed to help his brother get to his feet and they slowly walked to the tree Dean had picked out. They slowly sat with their backs to the tree. Dean put an arm around Seth’s shoulder. “Daddy and Mommy will find us,” he confidently said. 

“What if it gets dark first?” Seth asked.

“It won’t,” Dean firmly answered. He looked around the trees, imagining what it would look like after the sun went down. “They’ll find us first.” He felt Seth’s head leaning against his shoulder and bit his lip.

 

The call Roman and Bayley had received just as they were putting April Joy back into her car seat had sent them racing to Piper’s Park. They saw two ambulances leaving the park as they drove up to the entrance. They saw Daniel Bryan waiting for them along with a police officer.

Daniel walked over to them as Bayley got April Joy out of her car seat. “What’s going on?” she demanded.

“A couple of rival gangs decided to bring their fight into the park,” Daniel wearily explained. He brushed the hair back from his face, allowing them to see a large bruise on his right cheek. “They were on motorcycles, and we heard them coming. I radioed everyone to get the kids into the shelter, no matter whose class they were in. We’d then do a roll call once everyone was safe.”

“Please make sure you keep these badges on,” the officer requested. “If you don’t have them, you’ll be escorted out.”

Daniel nodded in silent thanks as Roman clipped the badge to his shirt and helped Bayley with hers. 

As they started walking into the park, Daniel continued. “When we got finished with the roll call, we realized Dean and Seth were missing.”

“Missing!?” Roman stopped in shock.

Daniel nodded. “At first, I thought they were in one of the other shelters and didn’t answer roll call. So, I ordered another one along with a headcount. That’s when their cousin, Kevin Helmsley, said he’d seen them running towards the woods. He’d tried to tell his father earlier, but his father was getting Kevin and an injured little girl back to the shelter.”

“But…why into the woods?” Bayley asked, unconsciously clutching her sleeping daughter.

Daniel shrugged. “It was utter chaos,” he admitted. “I’m thinking they couldn’t get to the shelter and thought it was best to hide in the woods.”

“Who were in the ambulances?” Bayley asked.

“Enzo’s uncle got hit with a chain, of all things,” Daniel answered. “He got knocked down, then got up and laid the gangbanger out with one punch.” He exchanged a quick grin with Roman. “Charlotte was in the same ambulance. She got clipped by a motorcycle and went down hard. I think she has a separated shoulder. The other ambulance had three students with minor injuries.” 

As he led them toward where a group of police officers were standing, Bayley asked, “If Cass went to the hospital, who’s got Enzo?”

Daniel grinned. “Nia’s mother took him home with her. They live close to St. Mary’s Hospital where the ambulances are going. Nia’s father was going to meet them at the hospital to see if Cass and Charlotte were going to be admitted. If not, he would get them home. Enzo was pretty upset, but Nia and her mother calmed him down.” He lowered his voice. “Cass was adamant that we not contact Enzo’s parents since he wasn’t injured. Since he’s Enzo’s legal guardian at the moment, we have to abide by those wishes.”

“Yeah, I get the feeling there’s a problem there,” Roman sighed.

The officers looked up as they approached.

“Commissioner Goldberg. Captain Guerrero. This is Roman and Bayley Reigns. They’re Seth and Dean’s parents. Oh, and their daughter, April Joy,” Daniel introduced. He then put a hand on Roman’s arm. “I’ll be over there.” He pointed to where the picnic tables had been put back into place. Several people were distributing food and drinks. “I’m here until the boys are found.”

“Thanks, Daniel,” Roman murmured. 

Vickie smiled at the sleeping baby, then nodded in silent greeting.

Roman and Goldberg shook hands. “We’ve had some drones in the air for a while, looking for your sons,” Goldberg explained. “However, since they went into the trees, the drones haven’t been much of a help.” He nodded towards the trees. “There’s a nature trail about a mile from here. We’ve got officers checking coming from both ends and checking each side. And we’ve checked the trees close to the shelters. The officers have pictures of your sons uploaded to their phones.” He looked back at Roman and Bayley. “Do you think they would still be together? Is there any reason they might have split up?”

“No.” Both Bayley and Roman spoke at the same time.

“They’re very protective of each other,” Bayley explained. “Dean would never leave Seth alone in the trees, and Seth wouldn’t leave Dean for any reason.”

“What if one of the boys got hurt and was unconscious? Would the other go for help?” Goldberg asked?

Bayley shook her head, but Roman hesitated. “Dean wouldn’t,” he finally answered. “Not unless Seth was badly hurt, bleeding, and he couldn’t move him. That’s the **only** way Dean would leave Seth unprotected. Especially if he thought there was a chance the wrong people would find Seth. But Seth…”

Bayley firmly shook her head. “Not even under those circumstances,” she argued. “Seth would stay with Dean, but he would start screaming for help.”

Goldberg nodded. “They were seen running for the trees. Neither were injured. I don’t mean to alarm you, but we have to consider that one of them might have gotten injured running through those trees.” He looked up as two officers approached with a man and a small boy in tow.

“Hunter? Kevin?” Bayley looked at her brother-in-law and nephew in confusion.

Hunter hesitated then tightened his grip on Kevin’s hand and nodded. “Kevin was the one who saw them running to the trees. He…he tried to tell me but…”

“Daniel told us you were trying to get kids to the shelter,” Roman interrupted. He looked at Kevin who gulped and edged closer to his father.

“I wasn’t lying!” Kevin blurted out. “I promise!”

“We know, Kevin,” Hunter gently spoke. 

“I told them where I saw them go!” Kevin pointed to the two officers who were talking with Vickie and Goldberg.

Roman glanced over and was surprised to recognize Detectives Corbin and Breeze.

“Thank you, Kevin,” Bayley smiled. “Thank you so much.”

Kevin bit his lip, then his blue eyes widened. “That’s a baby!”

Hunter chuckled. “Yes, it is.”

“It’s our daughter, April Joy. Seth and Dean’s little sister.” Bayley knelt on the ground. “Would you like to see her?”

“Uh…” Kevin looked up at his father who nodded. He stepped closer and stared down at the baby in more than a little confusion. “How come she’s so little?”

“All babies are little,” Hunter chuckled. “You were little once.”

Kevin looked at his father in silent indignant denial.

Hunter looked at both Bayley and Roman. “I know things haven’t been good between us. But…” He sighed. “Give me a call when they’ve been found, okay? And if we…Stephanie and I can do anything…”

Bayley stood, with April Joy in her arms, and nodded.

“We’ll call,” Roman promised, then looked at Kevin. “Thanks again, Kevin.”

“Yeah…welcome,” Kevin mumbled, staring down at the ground.

“Come on, Kevin, let’s get you home.” Hunter walked away with his son. “Your mother’s anxious to see you and make sure you’re okay.”

Bayley and Roman walked back to where the four officers were talking.

“We searched the immediate areas behind all the shelters twice,” Breeze was saying.

“If they headed into the trees in that much of a panic, I doubt they would have stopped as long as they could hear the fighting,” Corbin grunted. “The boy, Kevin, was pretty sure where they actually entered the tree line.”

“Detective Corbin. Detective Breeze.” Bayley smiled at them.

Breeze smiled in response while Corbin barely nodded. 

“We’d like to search from the point they entered the tree line,” Corbin continued, then glanced at Breeze. “We don’t think they made it as far as the nature trail.”

“They were running on adrenalin, and that’s only going to keep them going so far,” Breeze added.

Vickie pointed to the picnic tables. “Get some food and some water. Take something for the boys if you find them. As officers report back, we’ll send them out as well. The officers on the nature trail will continue searching just in case they do make it that far.”

Corbin nodded and headed towards the table. 

“I’m going with them,” Roman announced.

“Mr. Reigns, I understand that,” Goldberg spoke up. “We both do. Vickie has two daughters, and I have a son. But the fact is, we don’t know where the boys went after they got into the trees. I doubt they were able to run in a straight line for very long. Now, you could join the search and then be more than a mile away from them when they’re found. We don’t think they could be farther than that and probably a lot closer. They’re probably hunkered down somewhere. Wouldn’t it be better if you were here, in a central position, so we can reunite them with you sooner rather than later?”

Roman felt Bayley leaning against him and wrapped an arm around her. He slowly released the breath he’d been holding.

“Please, Roman,” Bayley whispered.

Roman silently nodded. “Just…let us know what’s going on.”

“I promise,” Vickie nodded.

“Mrs. Reigns, do you have everything you need for the baby?” Breeze asked, indicating the diaper bag hanging from Bayley’s shoulder.

“Yes, for a while,” Bayley admitted. 

“I’ll walk you over to where the food is,” Breeze offered.

 

“Don’t gulp. Chew.”

Corbin glared at the woman standing next to him. “I don’t have time to leisurely dine.”

“Chew.”

Lita grinned as Corbin rolled his eyes. “I’ll put together a sandwich, water, and some fruit for each of the boys.” She snorted when Corbin grunted. “Now introduce me to your partner.”

Corbin glanced up as Breeze approached with the Reigns’. “Lita. Breeze. And these are the boys’ parents. Roman and Bayley Reigns.”

Lita half-grinned and shook her head. “Help yourselves,” she indicated the food and drink on the picnic table. “In fact, pick out what your sons would like and these two can take it with them in case they’re the one who find your boys.” When they moved away, she smacked Corbin’s arm.

He ignored her and finished the rest of his sandwich.

“Tyler, right?” Lita held out her hand and Breeze shook it with a grin. “We need to get together soon. Dinner tomorrow. 7pm. He can give you our address. Now, grab a sandwich and something to drink.”

Breeze glanced at his partner from the corner of his eyes as Lita moved back to the picnic table. Then he decided not to say a word as he grabbed a sandwich.

A few minutes later, Lita gave them each a bag. “PB&J, a banana and a bottle of water. Mom approved.” She held Corbin’s eyes with hers. “Now go find those two little boys and bring them home.”

Corbin’s lips twitched. He silently nodded.

Lita looked at Breeze who sketched her a quick salute. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

Seth worriedly looked at his brother who had shivered. The sun had gone behind some of the trees, and he wondered how long they’d been waiting. “Are you cold?” he asked.

Dean shook his head.

“You take your t-shirt back,” Seth urged. “We’re just sittin’ so my knee’ll be okay.”

Dean hesitated than nodded. He scooted down to Seth’s knee and gently untied the t-shirt. He looked at his brother who hissed in pain then retied it.

“Dean,” Seth protested. 

“No.” Dean scooted back up and leaned against the tree trunk. “Somebody will be here soon. They’ll find us.”

“What…what if it’s those bad people? On the m’trcykls?” Seth’s dark eyes widened in fear.

Dean bit his lip. “We’ll hear ‘em…and hide.”

Seth leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder. “Okay,” he softly answered.

Dean was more than tired, and he figured Seth would be asleep soon. But he had to stay away and listen…for whoever came for them.

 

The two detectives had been carefully walking for nearly fifteen minutes, several yards apart when Corbin called out.

“Breeze!”

Breeze turned to his right where Corbin stood several yards from him. He quickly ran to his partner who had one knee on the ground. He was staring at a small child’s sneaker that lay sideways on the ground.

“Doesn’t look like it’s been here very long,” Breeze observed. He looked back towards the park area. “They’re running hard…fast…scared.”

“One of them loses a shoe, but they keep going,” Corbin nodded. He carefully looked around. “Nobody’s going to run very far in this terrain without a shoe.”

Breeze reached down and held the shoe in one hand. “Especially not a child,” he agreed. He put the shoe into a pocket. “I’m surprised they made it this far.”

Corbin stood. “These are good kids from a good home. Their parents have protected them from anything bad as much as possible. This is the first time they’ve actually felt threatened. They may have seen their teachers hurt. Panic all around.”

“Fight or flight,” Breeze nodded. “So they ran, probably until they couldn’t run much further.”

The two men separated for a few yards and kept walking, stopping when a tree barred their path and searching for any signs of two pairs of small footprints. A few mintues later, Breeze quietly called to his partner. “I’ve got blood.”

Seconds later, Corbin was by his side staring down at a rock with blood stains. Kneeling, he touched the blood then wiped his fingers on his pants. “Still sticky. I’d say whoever lost the shoe tripped and got hurt.” 

“They’re not far,” Breeze guessed, looking around. He saw the sun glint off something close by and walked to where it lay. He reached down and picked up a round piece of glass. Then he realized it was the lens from a child’s pair of glasses. He held it up as Corbin approached. “Seth’s the one wearing glasses. He’s the one who’s hurt.”

Corbin nodded. “That’s going to slow them down even more.” As Breeze placed the glass into a vest pocket, he walked back to the bloodied rock. He motioned for his partner to joint him when he saw small footprints in the dirt. Three of the prints were of sneakers while one was the imprint of a small foot. All were grouped close to each other.

“Dean’s helping Seth walk,” Corbin determined. Walking further, they found more footprints as the two boys appeared to be moving in more of a straight line.

 

Seth was dreaming of being home…helping his Mommy bake cookies…hearing Dean sing to April Joy…hearing Yorkie happily bark as Daddy…“Seth! Wake up!”

Seth was startled by both Dean poking him on the arm and the hissing in his ear. He stared at Dean with wide eyes.

“Shhhh!”

“Dean! Seth!”

“Who’s that?” Seth whispered.

“I dunno,” Dean admitted. “Stay quiet.” He turned his head, trying to see who was calling their names.

Seth grabbed his brother’s arm and nodded.

“Dean! Seth!” 

“They’re close by,” Corbin muttered as he looked around. “They couldn’t have gone too much farther.” He felt Breeze’s tap on the arm and looked at his partner.

“Over there,” Breeze murmured, nodding to his left.

Corbin looked in that direction and saw the part of a child’s head move back out of sight.

“There’s two of ‘em,” Dean hissed. “We gotta say quiet!”

Seth shivered as he nodded. Then he hiccupped.

Breeze almost laughed, hearing a faint hiccup. “They don’t know who we are. They’ve never seen cops dressed in tactical gear.”

Corbin sighed. “Dean! Seth! We’re police officers! Your parents sent us to look for you.”

“If we move closer, we’ll spook them,” Breeze warned.

Corbin sighed. While they could easily catch them if the boys decided to run, one of them was already hurt; and they didn’t want cause any further injuries.

“Keep talking to them.” Breeze moved a few steps back. “I’ve got an idea.”

“Dean! My name’s Detective Corbin! Remember, I met you at your house when I came to talk with your Dad and Uncle?”

Seth slapped both hands over his mouth to stifle another hiccup.

Dean bit his lip, trying to remember.

 

Vickie had just started to eat a sandwich when her radio crackled. “Breeze to Command.”

“Go, Breeze.” She put the sandwich down, aware that both Bayley and Roman were staring at her.

“Captain, we’re close to the boys,” Breeze reported. “But they’re hiding and not coming out. They don’t know who we are. Could you give their parents the radio and have them call out to the boys? Corbin and I are afraid we’ll spook them if we try to move any closer.”

“They’re right here.” Vickie handed the radio to Roman as Commissioner Goldberg joined them.

“Detective Breeze?” Roman spoke into the radio. 

“Mr. Reigns. Hold on one moment so I can get a little closer.”

Bayley leaned against Roman and snuggled April Joy closer to her.

Breeze rejoined his partner and muttered, “I’ve got their parents on the radio.” As Corbin nodded in understanding, he raised his voice. “Seth? Dean? I have your parents on the radio. They’re going to talk to you.” He lowered his voice and spoke into the radio, “Go ahead. As loud as you can.” He then held the radio out in the direction of where the boys were hiding.

“ **Dean! Seth!** ” Roman bellowed.

Startled, April Joy’s eyes flew open and she began to cry.

“Daddy!” Dean whispered in excitement.

“Why is April Joy crying?” Seth pouted.

“Boys, it’s okay! They’re policemen who’ve been looking for you. It’s safe to come out.”

Bayley reached for April’s bottle and gave it to her. The baby immediately began to settle down. She leaned closer to the radio and spoke, “It’s okay to go to them. I know we told you never to go with strangers, but we know them. Please…go to them.”

Seth started to move then glared at Dean who stopped him. “It’s Mommy and Daddy!”

“Dean, you remember seeing Detective Corbin’s badge when he was at the house? They’re going to hold their badges up so you can see them,” Roman spoke.

“Stay put,” Dean ordered. He wiggled around and cautiously raised his head.

Both detectives were holding up their badges.

“Remember, Dean?” Corbin called out. “You came downstairs because your sister was getting her diaper changed? You asked if I was going to arrest someone?”

Dean rubbed his eyes, then stood up. “Seth’s hurt,” he called out.

Bayley looked at Roman. “Did I hear ‘Seth’s hurt’?” 

The two detectives slowly walked closer until they were next to the boys. Dean was sitting again next to his brother.

Breeze passed the radio to his partner and knelt next to Seth. “I’m Detective Breeze. Can I look at your leg?”

Seth hiccupped and nodded.

Corbin sat next to Dean and handed the radio to him. “Go ahead,” he quietly urged. “Talk into it.”

“Daddy?” Dean’s voice wavered.

“Mommy!” Seth called out.

Bayley buried her face against Roman’s arm and began crying.

“We’re here,” Roman managed to answer. “Are you two okay?”

“Seth fell down and hurt his knee,” Dean answered.

Breeze raised his voice. “It doesn’t appear to be broken. Dean tied his t-shirt around Seth’s knee. I’m going to leave it alone until we get back. The EMTs can look at it then.”

Bayley took a deep breath. “Boys, the detectives have some food and water for you. You must be hungry.”

Both detectives grinned when they heard twin rumblings from the stomachs of the two boys. Corbin took the radio and stood. He passed his bag to Breeze and walked away.

“They don’t seem to be hurt except for Seth’s knee,” he quietly spoke into the radio. “We found a little bit of blood on a rock. That must have been where Seth fell. We’re going to give them a few minutes to eat and then head back.”

“I can meet you,” Roman eagerly offered.

“We know the direction we came from, but the boys didn’t run in a straight line,” Corbin explained. “I’ve no idea how to direct you to us or where we’re going to leave the tree line. We’ll radio when we’re ready to start back and then when we see we’re getting close.”

Reluctantly, Roman nodded. “Understood.” He handed the radio to Vickie who took it and her sandwich back to the command post.

“We’ll notify the search parties,” Goldberg told them. He grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water and followed Vickie.

Roman wrapped his arm around Bayley and kissed the top of her head. “They’re okay,” he murmured. “They’re okay.” He looked up when someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

“The two of them did everything right,” Daniel quietly spoke. “They ran from trouble. They stayed together. When they felt they were safe, they stopped and waited to be found.” When Roman nodded, he smiled. “You two need to eat while you’ve got the chance.” He glanced at Bayley. “I’ll send out a text so the word can be spread that the boys have been found.” He sat down on the bench next to Bayley. From the corner of his eye, he saw Roman gently feed Bayley from the sandwich in his hand and smiled to himself.

 

Goldberg rejoined Vickie in time to hear “Who found the boys?” 

Vickie grimaced. _‘Of course, that’s the first thing Ziggler would ask.’_

Goldberg leaned closer and spoke into the radio. “Corbin and Breeze. Two of Guerrero’s people.”

“Oh. Ziggler out.”

Goldberg chuckled under his breath. “I think he’s sorry it wasn’t one of his people so he could get in front of the cameras.”

“He’s such a show-off,” Vickie snorted.

 

Corbin walked back to where Dean was shoving the last of his PB&J sandwich into his mouth. He saw the boy smack at his side and knelt next to him. “Something bite you?” he asked.

Dean shrugged. “I think a ‘skita.”

“Let’s take care of that, okay?”

Dean watched with interest as Corbin removed his tactical vest and set it to one side. The detective then pulled off his black t-shirt. “Stand up,” he said. “You can wear this.”

Dean obediently stood and raised his arms over his head. 

Corbin slid the t-shirt over the boy’s head then masked a grin when it slid down his body to the ground.

Dean looked down at the t-shirt covering his sneakers then stared at Corbin as if to ask _‘what are you going to do about this?’_. Then he glared at Seth who was giggling.

“Okay, let’s try this again.” Corbin pulled the t-shirt up and held it while Dean slid his arms into the sleeves. “Put your hands on your shoulders to hold the shirt, okay?”

Dean nodded and curiously watched as Corbin pulled the material tighter around his body.

“Feel okay?” Corbin asked.

“Yeah.”

By now, Breeze and Seth were also watching.

Corbin carefully tied the loose material into a knot then nodded at Dean. “Put your arms down.”

Dean carefully lowered his arms, then grinned as the t-shirt stayed up. It was loose and half hung off one shoulder, but it stayed up. He grinned at Corbin who redonned his tactical vest.

Breeze glanced down to Seth’s knee. “When we get you back, the EMTs can take this off.” He pulled the small sneaker from his pocket. “We found your shoe. How about I put it on your foot?”

“Okay,” Seth nodded.

As Breeze slid the sneaker onto Seth’s foot and loosely tied it, he glanced at Dean. “You both finish eating and drink your water. We’ll start back in a few minutes.”

The two detectives patiently waited while the boys finished eating. Seth passed half of his PB&J sandwich to his brother while Dean passed half his banana to Seth. When they were done eating and had emptied their bottles of water, Breeze gathered the trash and put everything into one bag. 

“Seth, I’ll carry you so you so you won’t hurt your leg.” Breeze knelt next to the boy. “Is that okay?”

Corbin saw Seth slowly nod and activated his radio. “Corbin to command.”

“Go Corbin,” Vickie answered.

“We’re starting back now,” Corbin reported. “As soon as we see any landmarks, we’ll radio.”

“Affirmative.”

Corbin keyed the radio off and absently took the bag his partner handed to him. As he watched Breeze carefully lift Seth into his arms and brace the injured knee, he realized he’d been handed the trash bag. Then he saw Dean wearily get to his feet.

“Want a ride?” he asked, motioning towards his back. When Dean hesitated, he briefly smiled. “We’ll get back quicker.”

Dean silently nodded and climbed onto Corbin’s back. He wrapped his legs around Corbin’s chest as much as possible and slid his arms around Corbin’s neck.

“Ready?” Corbin asked.

“Yeah.”

Gripping the trash bag tightly, Corbin slid his arms under Dean’s legs and smoothly stood. “Just relax. It won’t be long,” he promised.

 

When Breeze saw the swings through the trees, he stopped. As Corbin and Dean joined him, he smiled at the boy in his arms. “Seth, can you do me a favor and press that red button on the radio on my shoulder?

“This one?” Seth’s finger hovered over the button. When Breeze nodded, he pressed the button, then jumped slightly at the sound of static.

“Breeze to Command.”

“Go, Breeze,” Vickie responded.

“We can see the swings. I think we’re going to come out close to the shelter where Command is set up,” Breeze advised. “No more than a couple of minutes.”

“Affirmative. That should bring you out almost where the ambulance is sitting. I’ll notify the parents & the EMTs. Take them the boys there.”

“Affirmative,” Breeze answered, then he whispered to Seth. “Press it again.” When Seth did so, Breeze grinned. “Thanks. That was a big help.”

Seth sighed. “Mommy and Daddy, soon?”

“Yeah, soon,” Corbin answered. He glanced over his shoulder. “You okay back there, Dean?”

“Tired,” Dean softly answered.

“Just a few more minutes,” Corbin promised as he started walking.

 

Roman and Bayley both stood when Vickie approached. 

“They’re almost here,” Vickie grinned. “We’re meeting them where the EMTs are staged.”

“Let me carry the baby,” Daniel suggested. He grinned at Bayley’s hesitation. “My daughter’s just over a year old. I still remember how to hold a little one. Besides…” his blue eyes twinkled. “You know you’re gonna want to wrap your arms around those boys.”

Bayley smiled. “Thank you.” She carefully put a sleeping April Joy into Daniel’s arms and relaxed when he expertly held her.

Roman took Bayley’s hand as they eagerly followed Vickie towards the ambulance. Daniel grabbed the diaper bag and carefully followed.

They heard a smattering of applause from the police officers who were in the Command area before they saw the two detectives walking towards the ambulance, Seth carried in Breeze’s arms and Dean riding on Corbin’s back.

Bayley let out a sharp cry which caused both boys to look in her direction.

“ **MOMMY!** ” Seth screamed with a wide smile.

Breeze chuckled under his breath and walked to the back of the ambulance and sat him down. Seconds later, Bayley had her arms around her younger son and hugged him.

“Mommy…we ran and ran and I fell and hurt my knee and my glasses got broken but Dean found ‘em and Dean hid us and then the p’licemen found us and fed us and carried us back and…”

“Shhhh, Mommy’s got you,” Bayley gently rocked him back and forth.

“But my glasses…” Seth whined.

“We’ll see Dr. Heath and get new ones.” Bayley brushed his hair back from his face and kissed his forehead. Then she listened to the conversation between Breeze and the paramedic.

“He fell on a rock and hit his knee,” Breeze was explaining. “His brother used his t-shirt to wrap around it. It felt like the blood had dried to it, so I didn’t remove it.”

“Thank you,” Bayley smiled at him.

Breeze returned the smile, then grinned at Seth. “Take care, Seth.”

“Bye.” Seth waved his fingers at Breeze who walked to where Vickie and Goldberg were standing.

“Hi, Seth.” A pretty blonde-haired woman smiled. “I’m Liv Morgan, and I’ll be your EMT today,” she chuckled. “Let’s see about that knee, okay?”

Seth wiggled onto his Mommy’s lap and frowned. “It hurts,” he complained.

“I bet it does,” Liv nodded as she gently began to untie the wrapped t-shirt. “Your brother did a good job with this.”

“Dean’s a good brother,” Seth firmly nodded.

 

Seth’s scream of ‘Mommy’ was echoed by Dean’s soft whisper of ‘Daddy’ in Corbin’s ear. The detective walked a few feet further then knelt. He glanced back at Dean. “Can you walk?”

Dean eagerly nodded and climbed down from Corbin’s back. Without hesitation he ran towards his Daddy.

Roman grabbed Dean in his arms and swung him up to him. “Thank you, God,” he murmured, squeezing Dean tightly.

“I’m sorry, Daddy…Sethie got hurt and I got us lost,” Dean mumbled into Roman’s neck.

“Not your fault Seth got hurt, and you did the right thing…getting you and your brother to safety,” Roman assured him. He patted Dean’s back. “Got a new t-shirt?”

“D’tekt’ve Corbin gave it to me when I got bit,” Dean answered.

Corbin, who’d walked up to them, explained. “He got bit on the side by something. Probably a mosquito, but you should have the EMTs check him.”

Roman nodded. “Thank you. I’ll have the shirt dry cleaned and returned to you.”

Corbin shrugged and turned away. “Don’t bother. I’ve probably got a dozen more at home.” He hesitated then looked at Dean. “Good job taking care of your brother.” Then he turned and walked to join his partner.

“Daddy, Mr. Bryan’s got April Joy,” Dean whispered as Roman carried him to the ambulance.

“He’s holding her so Mommy and I can be with you and Seth,” Roman explained. He saw Dean absently scratching his side. “Let me put you down next to Seth so someone can look at that bite.”

“No,” Dean protested. He was safe in his Daddy’s arms and didn’t want to leave them.

“Shhh,” Roman soothed him. “I’ll be right here.” He patted Dean’s back. “I promise. Mommy, too.”

Dean nodded and Roman sat his son down next to Seth. 

Bayley immediately leaned over and gave him a kiss and hug. “My Dean,” she murmured. “You’re safe.”

“Love you, Mommy,” Dean whispered into her hair.

“I love you, too.” Bayley sat back as Seth began to hiccup.

Seth put his hands out in protest as Liv began to soak the t-shirt. “Hurts,” he whined. “Stop…”

Bayley wrapped her arms around Seth’s waist and hugged him. “It’s got to come off, Seth, so she can put medicine on it.”

“But that’s gonna hurt more!” Seth loudly protested.

Liv gave him a wink. “I bet it won’t. I have…” She looked around, then lowered her voice. “…magic medicine.”

Seth hiccupped. “Magic?”

Liv solemnly nodded. “Once I get the t-shirt off.”

Dean looked up as his Daddy stepped aside for the EMT. “Hi, Dean. I’m Sarah Logan. I heard you got bit.”

Dean nodded down to where he was scratching his side. 

“Cool t-shirt but you gotta take it off so I can see,” Sarah grinned. “Okay?”

Dean glanced at his Daddy who nodded. The t-shirt was baggy so it wasn’t but two seconds and Dean had it off. As Sarah looked at his side, he saw Daniel a few steps behind his Daddy, holding a sleeping April Joy in his arms.

“Mr. Bryan! Is Mr. Cass okay? I saw him get hurt! That’s when I grabbed Seth’s hand, and we ran!”

Hearing his brother’s voice, Seth looked up at Daniel as well.

“He’s going to be fine,” Daniel assured them. “He did get knocked down, but he got right back up. Both he and Ms. Flair got hurt and went to the hospital. I heard that Mr. Cass will be in the hospital overnight, and Ms. Flair for a few days.”

“Ms. Flair’s hurt?” Seth hiccupped.

“Her shoulder was…hurt so she’ll have to keep it in a sling for a while, but she’ll be okay,” Daniel assured them.

“But…but…” Seth looked at Dean.

“Who’s gonna teach us?” Dean asked.

Daniel smiled. “Well, I haven’t had a chance to think about it but…” He paused, then winked at the boys. “I think I still know how to teach so maybe I’ll do it.”

Dean and Seth looked at each other wide-eyed. Then both boys nodded in satisfaction.

“Who’s gonna take care of Enzo?” Dean asked. “He could come home with us!”

Daniel chuckled. “Nia’s mother took him home. He’ll stay there until Mr. Cass gets out of the hospital.”

“ **OWWW!** ” Seth suddenly cried out.

“Sorry, Seth,” Liv apologized as she dropped the bloodied t-shirt on the ground. “Magic medicine coming up.”

Dean looked on with interest, completely ignoring Sarah who was examining his entire upper body. 

Roman moved to one side so Sarah could work easier. He saw Corbin staring at Dean then look away.

Liv produced a bottle then waved her left hand over it. “Oooga…booga…frippity…frappity.” She winked at Seth. “Got to have the right magic words.” Then she removed the top of the bottle, revealing a sprayer. “Want to say them with me?”

“I can?” Seth’s dark eyes widened. When Liv nodded with a grin, he replied. “Okay.”

“Oooga…booga…frippity…frappity.”

“Ooogah…boogah…frip’ty…frap’ty.”

Liv began spraying Seth’s knee. “It’s a painful scrape, but not deep at all,” she told Bayley.

“It stopped hurting!” Seth explained. “Mommy! It doesn’t hurt! Dean! Daddy! It’s magic!”

Bayley chuckled and hugged Seth.

“Definitely magic, Seth,” Roman agreed. Then he leaned forward when Dean motioned to him.

“Daddy, I think it’s the medicine that got sprayed on that stopped it hurting,” Dean hissed.

Roman winked. “Maybe that’s the magic part,” he whispered back. He chuckled under his breath at Dean’s frown. His older son always frowned when he was trying to figure something out. He moved back when Sarah looked at him.

“Three bites. One on his right side and two on his left arm. Almost positive they’re all mosquito bites,” she reported. “But keep an eye on them. I’ll put some anti-itch cream on them.”

Dean was examining his left arm, unaware of having been bitten there.

“We’ve got some at home,” Roman nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Corbin again staring at Dean.

It was starting to make him both nervous and angry.

 

“Good job,” Goldberg complimented after Breeze finished his report.

Corbin returned his attention to the Commissioner and echoed Breeze’s ‘thank you’.

“Get your reports to me before you leave the station,” Vickie reminded them. As she turned away, she saw Ziggler’s irritated glare thrown in her direction and widely smiled.

A majority of membership in two gangs now sitting in jail. Minor casualties on their side. Two lost children safety returned…by members of **her** department…the Commissioner pleased with her department and complimentary to her…and Ziggler frustrated.

Vickie nodded to herself. It had been a good day.

 

Breeze politely nodded to Lita as she walked up to them. He saw Corbin take another look at Dean…and the boy’s father noticing…and inwardly sighed. “I’ll be right back,” he told his partner. “I forgot to give them the lens from Seth’s glasses.”

Corbin nodded then looked at his wife who lightly smacked him on his arm. 

“Is that a new look? Going without a shirt under that tactical vest?” Lita playfully teased.

“It is doing anything for you?” Corbin crossed his arms over his chest.

Lita’s eyes ran up and down his body. “Maybe you’ll find that out later.” 

Corbin barely smiled. “Maybe we should discuss that in detail.”

 

“Mr. Reigns, may I have a few minutes?”

Roman turned to see Detective Breeze standing close to him. His grey eyes flickered to see Corbin talking with a tall tattooed red-haired woman, then he nodded. “I’ll be just over here, Dean,” he told his son.

“Okay.” Dean glanced up but then returned his attention to Sarah who was covering his bites in cream.

Breeze reached into one of the pockets on his tactical vest and gave Roman the small glass lens. “We found this close to where Seth fell. I’m pretty sure it came from his glasses. If the frames aren’t too bent, the lens might be put back into place.”

“Thank you.” Roman pocketed the lens. “Seth was pretty upset about his glasses.” Despite himself, he glanced back over at Corbin who was still talking with the red-haired woman. 

“My partner keeps looking at your son because he remembers a baby he removed from an apartment about five years ago.”

The soft words from the blonde-haired detective stunned Roman who looked back at the officer. “What?”

“My partner was in the Special Victims Unit five years ago,” Breeze casually explained. “He was in on a Vice raid of an apartment of suspected drug dealers. Vice wanted SVU there because they knew a baby was in the apartment.” His blue eyes flickered to his partner then back to Roman. “He removed an unconscious baby who’d been neglected and then doped to stop him from crying. The doctors told him the baby probably wouldn’t survive; and if he did, he would most likely have suffered brain damage.” 

“It’s a miracle that he made it,” Roman muttered.

Breeze nodded. “And that’s why he keeps looking. For five years, he’s kept this image in his head about that baby. And he’s trying to reconcile the baby of then and the boy of now.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Roman curiously asked.

“Because he never would.” Breeze pleasantly nodded at Roman and walked towards the police staging area.

As Roman walked back to the ambulance, he saw Daniel, with April Joy in his arms, sitting on the back of the ambulance listening to both Seth and Dean tell him about their ‘adventure’. Bayley was talking with Liv, and he joined her.

“Just get the OTC version,” Liv was saying. “Once that scrape starts to scab over, it’ll stop stinging.”

“Thank you,” Bayley smiled. She started to follow the EMT back to the ambulance, but Roman stopped her.

“Detective Corbin is the cop who took Dean to the hospital that night,” he quietly spoke.

Bayley looked confused for a moment then her dark eyes widened. “How do you know?”

Roman sighed. “His partner told me. Corbin kept staring at Dean which, frankly, was starting to irritate me. I guess Breeze saw it and decided to clue me in when he gave me the missing lens from Seth’s glasses.”

Bayley looked to where Corbin was standing. A red-haired woman laughed at him and started walking away. “I’ll be back,” she murmured.

Roman smiled as Bayley quickly walked towards Corbin. Then he leaned against the ambulance and took out his cell. Even though Bayley had blocked the number, he still remembered it. He quickly texted Hunter.

_‘Boys found. Both okay. Will call you tomorrow with details.’_

Hardly before he’d put the phone back in his pocket, it vibrated with a return text.

_‘Thanks for letting us know. I imagine it’s quite a story.’_

Roman grunted and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

 

“Detective Corbin?”

Corbin turned around just as Bayley Reigns threw her arms around him. His eyes widened in shock as he automatically held his arms out to either side and looked to see if his wife was watching. He relaxed when he she wasn’t then scowled when he saw that his partner was…and grinning.

“Thank you!” Bayley released the detective and stepped back. “You’ve saved our son twice now.”

Corbin’s eyes flickered back to his partner, then he sighed. “I’m not sure what you’ve been told…”

“You took my son to the hospital that night,” Bayley interrupted. “You took the bottle so the doctors could find out what he’d been given. If you hadn’t, he…he could’ve died that night. And we would never had had him. So, thank you, thank you. For that night and for today.”

Corbin sighed and nodded.

Bayley stepped forward and leaned up to kiss Corbin on the cheek. “You’re welcome in our home any time.” She smiled once again, then quickly walked back to the ambulance.

Corbin quickly looked to see if Lita had seen any of it, but it appeared she was busy and not watching him. His partner, however…

Eyes narrowed, Corbin stalked towards the police staging area. He saw Breeze casually leaning against one of the transport vans, legs crossed at the ankles, calmly drinking from a bottle of water.

“What the hell, Breeze!” Corbin angrily hissed. “You told them…”

“I told them why a grown man was staring so much at their son,” Breeze quietly interrupted. “I don’t think you’re aware of how much you were doing that. It was enough to unnerve the boy’s father. So, I explained.” He shrugged and capped the bottle. “I’m sure if you’d been in Mr. Reigns’ place, you would have been concerned with a grown man staring at your son.” He calmly looked his partner in the eyes.

Time seemed to stand still as Corbin’s eyes attempted to bore a hole into Breeze’s eyes…but Breeze didn’t look away.

“Don’t forget dinner tomorrow. Seven o’clock. Don’t be late. That really pisses Lita off,” Corbin snarled before turning and walking away.

“Duly noted,” Breeze quietly replied as a grin danced across his lips.

 

Dean and Seth both hugged and kissed their favorite EMTs. Sarah grinned at Dean, and Liv whispered the magic words to Seth one more time. Then both women waved as they closed the back of the ambulance.

Seth held up his arms to his Mommy who scooped him up.

“I’m parked close to you,” Daniel mentioned. “I’m ready to leave now that we have both our missing Dolphins back.” He grinned at the boys. “I’ll carry April Joy for you.”

“Thank you, Daniel,” Bayley grinned as she hugged Seth.

“Dean?” Roman asked.

“I can walk,” Dean stubbornly replied.

“I know, but I’d like to carry you,” Roman replied.

Dean peeked up to look at his Daddy. Then he silently held up his arms.

Roman picked Dean up and held him close to his chest. “I love you, Dean,” he whispered, kissing the boy on the top of his head.

“Love you, Daddy,” Dean muttered, laying his head on Roman’s shoulder.

As they walked towards the car, Roman’s phone vibrated. He pulled it from his pocket and saw a text from Antonio. He was curious as he opened the text message. Antonio and Sasha were in Boston so Antonio could meet Sasha’s family and they could tell them of their engagement and soon-to-be wedding.

_‘Remember I said I hoped to have better luck with this set of in-laws? I’m not.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Sincere apologies for how long it's taken to get this story up. New job. Moved to a new house (which required going through a ton of STUFF to decide what to donate, throw away, or pack). Then unpacking more boxes than I thought we should have. Then 2 weeks in Atlanta for orientation & training for the new job. Then coming home to a sinus infection that turned into an ear infection (or vice versa...at that point I was too sick to care). And starting the new job while recovering. Plus, writing this story was like pulling teeth. I'm sure it was because I was too mentally dazed/tired/drugged to settle down to write. But it's here. One more story in the series plus an epilogue that's actually been written since I was working on DECEMBER *lol*.


End file.
